Nap Time
by Element's Sole Protector
Summary: In which Snow recovers from his run-ins with PSICOM's toys with the help of some impure thoughts about a certain pink-haired sergeant, and Lightning reevaluates the man who proposed to her sister.


I don't own Final Fantasy XIII in any respect. In about six months, I hope to rectify that _and_ get the sequel.

Did Lightning know that Sazh and Vanille were traveling together before the whole 'we have two l'Cie on our airship' reveal? I have no idea, so for this I'm assuming she knew. In case it's not clear, this is the very tiny break between when Snow and the others were camped out at Hope's place, just before our blond hero wakes to our pink-haired heroine.

I've said it before and I'll say it again, this time online: I'll ship Slight until I die. (That's Snow/Lightning.) Even so, I'd call this more of a 'pre-romance' fic.

* * *

><p>~<em>Nap Time<em>~

* * *

><p>-<em>Palumpolum-<em>

His eyes were closed; after their hectic afternoon running from PSICOM troops, and their tense evening so far with Hope's father, it was rather a miracle to see him breathing easily in sleep. Then again, Snow Villiers had taken on a lot today, and almost been killed many times for it. He deserved a little rest.

_But only a little_, Lightning thought, running her fingers through her rose-pink hair as she sat down on the bedroom's small couch. _We'll need to be on our way again soon_.

As she allowed herself to stretch out on the sofa, she heard Fang moving around in the Estheims' living room - pacing. _Worried about her companion - Vanille._ Lightning didn't feel like getting back up to reassure the woman, not right now. For being a sergeant, she wasn't feeling very strong lately. Taking care of Serah had been enough. Doing the same with Hope now was enough. But not right now. Let Sazh watch over Vanille; let Bartholomew be Hope's father while Fang watched the news for clues. All Lightning wanted was to close her eyes and forget she was a l'Cie.

_And I'll do it - even if it's next to Snow, our big bandaged hero._

She glanced over at her sister's fiancé and sighed as her head hit the couch pillow. Snow's blond hair was plastered to his forehead by sweat, but otherwise he looked like he always did. _Except for those damned bandages_.

"Some hero," Lightning muttered, her blue eyes narrowing as she remembered having to drag Snow up to Hope's home. But she let herself smile as she recalled Hope's praise of Snow, and the sight of him breathing was her last before sleep overtook her.

* * *

><p>The sun was much lower in the sky when Snow woke. His bright blue eyes were having trouble adjusting to the dark room - as he rubbed them, he caught a blur of pink hair.<p>

"Hey, Sis..." he began, before his vision cleared and he realized that she was asleep. One blond eyebrow rose, and one corner of his mouth quirked upward in a smile.

_Lightning never sleeps. ...Well, not as far as I know._

Snow wondered if she'd picked out this room specifically to rest in. Strangely enough, the idea made him blush. _Sergeant Farron favors _my_ company after all - all we had to do was become l'Cie. Flattering._

After a moment, Snow had to force himself to stop staring at his sister-in-law to-be. He hadn't had time to really notice her since the time when they'd first met. He remembered being struck by her uncommon beauty - _so like Serah's_, he'd thought at the time.

But was it actually Serah's beauty that was so like Lightning's?

_Whoa, boy. PSICOM must have hit you a little too hard. Lusting after Lightning - even thinking about it - is forbidden. Do you want to be punched in the face again?_

He wiped sweat from his forehead, shook his head firmly. _You need to focus on recovering, so you can help the others again. For Hope and his dad... for Fang... for Cocoon... for Serah..._

_And yes, damn it, for_ Lightning.

The TV in the room was on, but muted. Serah's tear burned accusingly against his chest, but he leaned back on the bed and closed his eyes to the sight of her sister.

_Hmmph. The one time I get away with calling her Sis, and she's asleep. Figures._

_...What's her real name, anyway?_


End file.
